The Warrior
by Lfagundes
Summary: Wrong BWL. Harry now known as Henry Lestré grows up in the army as a warrior with some friends who were captured by death eaters when they were babies. Spoiler: Harry is the BWL
1. Don't look back

**I don't own Harry Potter**.

After the attack at the Potter's everything changed, Daniel, the boy who lived, was reconised as everyone hero, but no one seemed to remember the quiet an shy Harry, whose newest scar was found shinny in his forehead.

But no one noticed him anymore, not even his parents.

The whole problem starts when little Harry took notice of everyone's lack of attention on him and in his fifth birth he packed and runned way.

Never looking back.

**six years later...**

Harry was eleven now, living in the forest with the army. Once the head of the army, Duvel, took him from the streets.

He studied hard and fought as a thruth warrior. Duvel, in Harry's eighth birth, made of the training center a school too, for all the children kidnaped from their families.

And finaly Harry made his best friends Ron and Hermione. And he had never ever looked back.


	2. This name again

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Daniel Potter was a spoiled brat. After years having the whole world at his feet he saw it crush down.

In his sixth year at Hogwarts Dumbledore called all the Order.

When the Potter's finally appeared he started the reunion:

- I called the order here for somthing really disturbing.

-And what it is Dumbledore?- asked Sirius already bored.

- Daniel Potter is not the boy who lived.

The silence took over.

What? - Shouted Lily - This is maddness!

It can't be true! - yelled James.

Yes it can.- interrupted Professor Mcgonagall.- Mister Daniel Potter haven't showed any ability in any of his classes, his grades are shameful.

Don't you dare sp...- Lily started but was interrupted by Moody:

- Then who would be the chose one?

Harry Potter- answered Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinking.


	3. Guilt

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

The silence, once again, filled the room.

- Come on Dumbledore...- started James- You can't be serious, don't you dare Sirius!

- Yes, I am. - stated the old man- I think we failed to noticed that, of the twins, Harry was the younger, which means he was born just in the death of the seventh month. And when Lord Voldemort (shivers) tried to kill him he got marked by a lightning scar.

But Daniel was the one who started to walk after the attack. The doctors told us that they would have more difficult on this...being premature twins and everything...- interrupted the redheaded Potter.

- That is how you two decided which one of the twins would be the chose one?

Glares were sent to the Potter's from all over the room.

So where is he boy now, Dumbledore? - Barked Moody.

- And that is the problem. - Spoke the Minister Fudge for the first time. Everyone gasped. They haven't noticed him there ( CONSTANCE VIGILANCE)- The boy ran away eleven years ago.

How come no one took notice of this?- asked Professor Flitwick slightly curious

Well, it is not like his parents ever cared about it - Sneered Snape

Before James could defend him or his wife the door slammed shut.

Sirius runned furious with Remus right behind him.

James and Lily looked in each other eyes. They were filled with guilty and shame.


	4. Home

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I like to imagine the militar trainement and school as a camp in the middle of the forest. They are always moving to different places. I'd like to thanks panther73110 for my first review.**

Far away from the troubled Hogwarts, a large group of militars and students were seen preparing a welcome party for Henry, Hermione and Ron. They have been in a mission for the army for a whole week. They were the best fighters there, since they started earlier than anyone in the camp.

Calm down Ginny - exclaimed Lavande, already annoyed by the ansious reaheaded girl.

- How can I calm down! - she exploded- They are coming and I don't even know how they are or what they did there! Ron is my brother!

- We all miss them Ginny. - said Luna - we are all infected by moon frogs.

Ginny glared at the Loony girl but smiled anyway.

- When do they come? - asked little Eddy, the youngest in all camp, he saw Henry as a really young father.

- Tonight - answered Neville picking some food to put on the table.

Everyone worked hard until everything was done.

It was nineteen o'clock when Ginny started to freak out.

Maybe they are a bit late. - said Dean.

Or maybe...- said a voice behind them- they wanted to take a bath before the party.

Everyone turned around quickly. Shouts of Henry, Hermione and Ron were heard everywhere. Ginny run to Henry kissing him full in the mouth.

- Sould I remind you that I am your brother! - Ron complained

They partied till the sun rise. they should have known... The Golden trio would always come back.

Three days after the party, the classes were finally back again.

Henry and Ginny were together and Ron was dating Lavander.

One night Eddy went to his "father/brother" room looking really scared.

He called for Henry who woke up at the same time.

What is the problem? - asked Harry/ Henry a bit worried

- I had a nightmare. It was so real...

Harry slid to other other side of the bed, and covered Eddy with his blanket:

- I will never let no one hurt you, none of you, I swear.

They sleep there and at the morning when Ginny was going to call out for Henry she saw how peaceful they slept, just like a real family. She took a picture of this happy family.


	5. New day

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

When Harry woke up Eddy was sleeping, careful to not wake him he close the door and went to the basement restaurant. He found Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting on their usual table arguing as usual.

- Good Morning! - said Harry hoping to finish with the discussion. The table now was completely silent, it scared him.- What is the problem?

He was now receiving pity looks from everywhere. The color draw out from Ginny's face as she passed him the Daily Prophect:

**Harry Potter: the real chose one**

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_**Dears readers,**_

_**Daniel Potter it is not the boy-who-lived. After Dumbledore's reunion with our dear Minister and the parents and friends of Daniel Potter what happened there may affect the whole wizarding world. Daniel Potter as never the chosed one, he was mistaken with his brother Harry Potter who disappear four years after the attack in the Potter's Manor. Sources inform us that our truth hero was forgotten by his family and friends. No one knows what truthly happened to our savior. Now we can only pray for him to be alive and in our side.**_

_**And now I ask you my dears readers whose fault is this?...**_

Harry was tremulous, his anger was about to explode. Now they were behind him? Where were they eleven years ago? Toying with DanieL and making him a crying baby.

Of course everyone in the camp new is birth name, but no one ever dared speak it in front of him. He was overwhelmed , so he did the only thing he could now. He ran, and just came back at midnight, with a lot of bruises. Closing his door slowly, he knew Ginny would be there waiting for him. But she wasn't, at least not alone. Duvel was there and his face wasn't friendly. Harry just smile as if nothing had happened:

- Er... Good Morning?

-Good Morning?- asked the head of the army already furious.- You disappear for a whole day and the first think you say is good morning? We are talking about it tomorrow.

And with that he disapparated, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. After a disturbing silence Ginny spoke:

- So you'll just stand here? As if nothing happened?

- What do you want me to say?! - Exploded Harry- I needed space. Don't you know how bad I am? After ELEVEN years and they just want me now! Since my dear brother isn't the precious thing my parents tought he was...

Ginny kissed him before he could finish the sentence. And slowly the fire started and they made love for the first time after so long.


End file.
